You Found Me
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: A sudden storm has stranded Cloud at Tifa's bar. The spiky haired protagonist is forced to face both past and present in order to make way for a future. Can Tifa convince him to shed his guilt and open his heart? -CloTi One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:**If I owned anything, CloTi would be humping like rabbits.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: Clo**ud & **Ti**fa

**Summary: **Cloud's home for the night, but ready to leave again when a storm prevents him from going anywhere. Tifa see's this as an opportunity to confront him with the questions she has. However, this night turns out to be what she had been waiting for for a long, _long_ time.

**Authors Note: **Shouldn't really have a summary since this story was co-weaved into a NoElla (Noctis/Stella) story I wrote and uploaded to DeviantArt. See, it's actually the basis for a video I made on YouTube. In dedication to my dear YT sister, Rymelia. I figured I should separate the CloTi/NoElla parts I wrote, and put them separately into a category here on Fanfiction. Let me know if you like it. I guess this can be considered my first FFVII fanfic. Short, because of the fact it was part of a story with NoElla, and because its just something to go with a video.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain seemed to pour down upon the lands like a punishment sent from the heavens. The thunder rolled off each cloud as the lightning complimented each clap of roaring rage, lighting the sky. It was indeed a day to be spent in doors; and for Cloud, that only meant not having a thing to do. Normally, even in the rain, he would take off. Just up and leave without so much a word to his companion, and best friend, Tifa. It was how _he_ went about things. The way _he_ was. Ever since…

_'Ever since her death…'_

He thought with a stoic face; completely emotionless. Devoid of it, or so it seemed. The dark night prevented him from leaving at the moment, but there was a more pressing reason to stay. And that reason just so happened to be coming up the stairs at that moment.

Tifa didn't even knock. Why would she? It was _her_room as well. Two beds separated hers from Clouds. She had protested it in the beginning, when they had decided to run the delivery service and seventh heaven together. But Cloud had insisted. She had then decided that maybe, he did love Aerith. That maybe, she would never get her chance with him. The thought only made her heart ache, and she often found herself wishing such feelings would just disappear. The pain that came with them was, if anything, too unbearable. It was unnecessary to feel such pain for a man. But it was Cloud. And Cloud was Cloud. Her eyes fell upon his silent figure standing by the window. And she stopped. With her hand on the doorknob, all she could do was stand there and gaze at him. The way his spiky blond hair seemed to fit him; and his soft expression seemed serene. Calm. A small smile crept upon her lips. She tilted her head, crossing her arms under her chest as she decided she would speak.

"Can't leave now, can you?" Cloud glanced down, hearing the slight humor in her voice. It made her happy; knowing he had to spend the night.

"I'll leave at sunrise. It should be over by then." He muttered, glancing back to her before back to the window. Tifa frowned just then. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"The rain is stopping," Cloud began as he turned from the window and headed for the door. Though Tifa stood in his way. She wasn't moving. Cloud gave a sigh as he glanced down, not willing to look her in the eye. "Look, I've got things to take care of." He muttered. A poor excuse. Tifa narrowed her eyes as she slammed her hand against the door, glaring up at him. Her sudden burst of emotion made him jump.

"Why do you always leave!?" She shouted the question, her brown eyes filled with emotion as she swiftly pulled her hand back, yanking the door back with it. The door slammed shut, leaving them alone inside their room. Her hands rested at her sides now, head down as she felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her fists clench. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, not letting the tears fall just yet. "Ever since we were kids… I thought… I thought you wanted me. I thought, you cared for me. The way I care and want you." She whispered. Cloud remained still, listening to her words. Amazed at how she was confessing. Dare he tell her his own feelings? "You leave so much, and I never know when your coming back or if you'll ever come back. You rarely call to let me know your okay, I don't know if your still alive. Don't you know what that does to me?" Her voice was cracking, but she still kept going. She was bearing her heart to him, and for once, he wanted to just…stay. To listen to what she had to say. "You've gotta let go of the past."

"Tifa…"

"No!" The hand he put on her shoulder was shoved away as she took a step away from him and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you get it, Cloud? You can't have it both ways! You can't keep chasing a ghost and expect a future. It just doesn't work that way." His eyes fell and he nodded his head. He knew she was right. Had always known it. But he didn't want to face it. "I know how much she meant to you. She meant something to us all and it was an awful thing that happened. But it was never your fault!" She continued, gesturing with her hands for emphasis. "It could have just as well been me or anyone else."

But the thought of it being her was what made Cloud look up at her, was what made his eyes widen. What if something had ever happened to her while he was away. She would never know the truth; never know how he truly felt about her.

"You've gotta stop living in the past and start working on your future."

"Our future, Tifa." Cloud broke in, stepping forward. The movement and words took Tifa back as she narrowed her eyes wonderingly.

She was against the wall now, back pressed firmly to its cold surface as she felt Cloud towering over her. His eyes were dark and mysterious and Tifa wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. "Just what do you mean ours?" She asked in a low voice. Her eyes softened when she felt Clouds hands come up to caress her cheeks, one hand drifting down her shoulder and arm to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"I'm too busy running from my nightmares; running from my guilt to stop for a second, and take note of you. I know that now. I know that… I need to slow down." He whispered. "I need to show you how I feel, how much you mean to me, as well, Tifa." He smiled. Tifa couldn't believe her ears. The tears welled. "If… that had been you two years ago, I know I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would have killed myself long ago. I could never live without you." He confessed, laying his head against her own as he closed his eyes. "I'm so afraid my demons will harm you if I stick around that I leave so much and stay away for as long as I can. I don't even think about how you must feel. And for that, I'm sorry."

His words were greatly appreciated. And so wanted to be heard. For so long she had thought he ran for Aerith. Wanting to be with the ghost of her instead of what he had waiting for him at home. But it wasn't the case after all.

"All this time… I thought you wanted her; loved her." She whispered as she rested her head against his, bringing a hand up to rest on his chest as she closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. She felt his free hand wrap itself around her waist as his other hand tightened on hers. He squeezed her hand as he pulled away and gazed into her chestnut eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he looked down. He felt bad for deceiving her, even though he hadn't meant to. "But I never loved Aerith." Tifa's eyes widened slightly as she wondered what his next choice of words would be. "Its always been you, Tifa. I've always loved you." Her eyes couldn't have widened any more and a small gasp parted her lips as she gazed up at him. The small smile on his face disappeared as he leaned forth, and their lips met in the sweetest, softest gesture of passion. Tifa was lost in the feeling; for so long she had wanted this. Wanted to be with him; to have that something special with him. Ever since they were children. Even as the moon began to show in the starry night sky, the two never separated for a second. They were both finally content with what they had right then and there. Each other.

* * *

**End Notes**: Any thoughts?


End file.
